


Hyperactive

by teddyfazbear



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/pseuds/teddyfazbear
Summary: Rick snorts that space cocaine from Ricksy Business off Alien!Reader because honestly?  There is not nearly enough fic out there to cater to my coke fantasies.  No pronouns are used for reader but they've got a vagina.





	Hyperactive

“Well, your mom had to go in for emergency horse surgery and Jerry is…. Jerry, s-so fend for yourself for dinner tonight,” Rick said as he plopped down on the couch.

“B-But Rick… Grocery day isn’t until tomorrow,” said his grandson.

“Tough titties, Morty,” Rick belched.  “Hope you like scrambled eggs on hotdog buns.”

“Grandpa Rick, can we order pizza?” Summer asked.

“Yeah Rick,” Morty agreed. “Can- can we order some pizza?”

Summer pleaded, “Pleeeeease!”

The grandkids begged as Rick took a swig from his flask and rubbed his temples.

“Alright, alright, i-if you promise to shut up a-and leave me alone for the rest of the night.”

As they cheered, he pulled his phone out of his lab coat and walked into the kitchen to make a call.  He needed something stronger than alcohol to get him through the night.

 

\---

 

It felt terrific to be home after a long day out.  You couldn’t wait to sit back for some much needed R&R.  You undressed, grabbed your laptop, and settled down on your bed.  As soon as you got cozy, your communicator began to go off.

You groaned.  Who the hell could that be?  You were tempted to let it go to voicemail, then you caught a glance at the name displayed.

Rick…

Just seeing his name on the caller ID aroused you.  You’d be an absolute fool not to answer his call. 

“What do you want, _Rick_?” you answered, not wanting to sound too eager.

“Some way to greet your customers.  The grandkids want pizza,” said the voice on the other side.

“Cute, take them to Blips and Chitz,” you retorted.

“What was that, Morty?  One large pepperoni and a cheese for Summer?  Make that two large, one pepperoni one cheese,” he continued, your reply obviously falling on deaf ears.

“Rick, I swear to God.”

“A-A-A-And you better make it quick, or else.  Oh, bring breadsticks too.  And that, uh, special seasoning I like.”

“Ri-“

You were interrupted by a dial tone before you could finish.  Typical Rick.  You rose from the bed and practically skipped to the closet, figuring you were a bit overdue for one of the old man’s little games.  Lucky for you, Rick seemed to be in one of his moods.  Digging through your closet, you found your old pizza delivery girl you wore to a costume party a few years ago.  It was embarrassing how many of these you had collected over the years- a takeout delivery girl, a UPS driver, a Mormon missionary, etc.  Rick was into foreplay that involved you knocking on his front door and him eventually coming in your backdoor.  You found these situations humorous, but it didn’t matter as long as he ended up fucking you.

The funny thing was that you wouldn’t exactly call your relationship with Rick, well, a _relationship_.  Things were complicated.  It was sort of like friends with benefits… without being friends?  You were quite fond of him regardless.  It ultimately didn’t matter what was up between the two of you.  Whatever it was, the sex was _phenomenal_.  You’d lost track of how long the two of you had been at this.  He hooked up with you at an intergalactic titty bar you had been working at years ago.  You’d moved on from that career, but still kept in contact with him from time to time when he needed a fix.  

You hurried to squeeze into the skin tight costume that left little to the imagination.  Rick was the opposite of a patient man, and you still had to pick up pizza.  You threw on a long overcoat and headed for the door.

You remembered Rick’s last words on the phone before you walked out.

“Shit,” you said, quickly turning around. “The Kalaxian.”

Rick would surely leave you high and dry if you forgot the Kalaxian powder.  Dashing to the bathroom, you opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed your container of the drug.  You placed the small container in your bra for safekeeping.  Apparently, Rick’s planet did not have this drug.  Luckily for him, it was easy for you to get your hands on the crystals, which you would happily give to him for a price.  Now that you had it, you definitely had to get a move on.

Thankfully, you lived not too far away from the fastest pizza parlor in this galaxy.  You got your order in no time and set sail for Earth. 

Landing your craft on the driveway in front of Rick’s garage, you removed your coat, grabbed the pizzas, and headed to the entryway.  You took a second to adjust your outfit before ringing the doorbell.  It wasn’t long before the door swung open.

“Delivery for Mr. Sanchez?”

“God, finally.  I-i-it took you long enough,” Rick said, snatching the pizzas and breadsticks from you and handing them off to his grandson, who was obviously ogling you.  “Go inside, Morty.  Grandpa’s got some business to discuss with the pizza guy.”

“B-But Rick, i-it wasn’t _that_ late,” Morty stammered.

Rick stepped out on the front stoop and slammed the door behind him, cutting the boy off.

You reached inside your bra and grabbed the powder. “Do I get a _tip_?” you teased.  Rick went to swipe it as you waved it in his face, but he wasn’t quick enough.  “You’re getting slow in your old age, Rick.”  You put the container back where you got it.

The old man pulled you in by your waist.  “Oh-ho-ho, I got a _tip_ for you right here,” he whispered in your ear.  His breath was hot and intoxicating against your skin.  Without another word, he whisked you into the garage.

Now that you had your privacy, Rick scooped you up and ravished your skin with sloppy kisses and love bites.  Despite his lanky frame, he carried you with ease to the far corner of the garage and sat you atop the washing machine.  Rick positioned himself between your legs, placing them on his shoulders.

“Let’s get this shit started,” Rick said.  He belched before continuing.  “Won’t be long before they come looking for me.”

Reaching into your bra, you pulled out the Kalaxian again.  You sprinkled the bright pink powder in a line on your own thigh, just like Rick liked.  Rick ran his nose along the length of the line, inhaling the drug off your skin.

“Fffffuck,” Rick groaned.  He threw his head back and closed his eyes as the Kalaxian coursed through his body.  When he opened his eyes again, the whites had turned bright blue and his pupils were dilated.

“You got the goods,” you said, running your hand along Rick’s jaw up towards his hair. “Now, for my payment.”  You grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him face first into your crotch.  Previous romps with the scientist had taught you to forgo wearing panties, so underneath your skirt Rick had easy access to your soaked slit.  There were no protests on his end.  He quickly went to work paying you back for the Kalaxian by going down on your pussy in a euphoric frenzy.  As he licked and sucked at your clit, one of his hands joined his tongue in pleasuring you.  The other was busy palming his steadily hardening cock through his pants.  After fingering your pussy for a moment, his fingers wandered further back.  Still slick with your juices, he slid a finger into your asshole. Another soon joined that one and he began working them in and out of the hole.  As he did this he continued eating you out.  For a human, Rick had the most skilled tongue you had the pleasure of experiencing.  It wasn’t long before the waves of your orgasm washed over you, causing you to buckle beneath him.

You released your death grip on Rick’s hair.  Smugly, he leaned back and admired his work. Before telling you “Alright, give me th-the rest of that shit.  I’m already coming down.”

You offered the rest of the Kalaxian to him, which he snatched from your hands.

“N-now roll over,” he commanded.  You obeyed.  It was an awkward position but you were now face-down on top of the washing machine.  Rick flipped your skirt up exposing your bare bottom to the cool air of the garage.  You felt the powder as it landed on the small of your back, then you felt his nose run along your skin, snorting the remainder of the Kalaxian, finishing with a hard smack on your ass.

“Y-Y’know, you were such a good little delivery girl, I think I’m gonna, I’m gonna give you a little more than just a tip.” You could hear him fumbling with his belt buckle as he spoke.  It wasn’t long before his hands were on your ass again, spreading your cheeks wide apart as he guided his slick cock to your hole.  Once he got himself in, he grabbed hold of your hips.  Your hands gripped the sides of the washing machine for dear life as Rick plunged his dick further into your ass, stretching you in the most delicious way.  Lewd sounds of flesh smacking flesh and the poor washing machine banging against the wall filled the garage as he quickened his pace and fucked you hard.  At this point, you regretted calling him slow in his old age.  He was still just as vigorous as ever.  You moaned, pushing your ass back against him to meet his powerful strokes.  A grunt escaped him, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before he came himself.  His grip on your hips tightened as he began to fuck your ass even harder and faster than before.  Finally, Rick’s orgasm erupted, his cock spurting loads of cum deep in your ass.  It was enough for you to reach your second sensational climax. 

Rick had collapsed on top of you after he came, and it was a moment before he picked himself up and withdrew himself from you.  His nut poured out of your ass and dripped down your legs.  You pushed yourself off the washing machine.  It pooled on the floor beneath you as you stood.

“Thanks babe,” Rick said as he offered you a hand to steady yourself, your legs left feeling like Jell-O after that phenomenal fuck.

“Anytime, it’s always a pleasure doing business with you, Rick.  That enough to get you through babysitting?” you joked.

He pulled up and buttoned his pants, making a half ass effort to tuck his shirt back in.  “Enough for me to pass the fu- _uuuurp_ -uck out for the rest of the night.”

“Well, go get some sleep, Gramps,” you said.  You smacked his ass as you exited the garage. “I’ll see you next time.”


End file.
